knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Epic Boss Stats
All of the Epic Bosses from Admiral Hateheart through Jackalope Dragon had the same stats except for Twin Jian, which had double the normal attack and defense (but the same hitpoints). Beginning with Deva, the attack values increased drastically (defense and hitpoints were unchanged). Deva , Wandering Flame , and Ancient Dragon Eurus had the same stats. NOTE: Bosses at levels that give prizes have the stats of a higher level boss. This is the "pseudolevel". That's why there are gaps in the graph at each award level. The increased attack values came very shortly after guilds gained the ability to purchase elemental bonuses. Players speculated that Gree felt the increased elemental bonuses made the existing bosses too easy, thus the increase. However, the Android version of the game did not yet have guilds, and the increase in boss difficulty applied to both versions. Boss Collections Every once in while Bosses and Epic Boss Armors are grouped in a Boss Collection One boss Collection was the Ancient Dragons. Each of the succeeding Ancient Dragons became more difficult. The first member of the collection (Ancient Dragon Eurus) had normal Deva typed Boss stats. Ancient Dragon Boreas had 2% higher defense than Eurus, and Notus 5% higher, and Phyrus 10% higher. Boreas also increased the level 14 Attack value, and Notus increased level 14 hitpoints, making the gap between 14 and 15 less drastic. (Notus level 14: Attack 721, Defense 396, Hitpoints 13,889.) With Slimelord Glorg , the boss stats returned to Deva levels plus the level 14 correction. (Glorg level 14: Attack 721, Defense 378, Hitpoints 13,889.) The same kind of thing happened in later Boss Collections. There were the Beast Brawl I Boss Collection, which consisted of Featherblade Battlegear and Trollforge Platemail and Beast Brawl II Boss Collection consisting of Ice Lich, Ember Lizard and Beringar. Later the Winter Kings Boss Collection contained Jack Frost, Krampus and Glacius. Armor of Glacius turned out to be the forerunner of a new tier of Epic Bosses and Epic boss Armors, that we can call Nian Generation Bosses. Nian Generation Epic Bosses Typhoon Serpent turned out to have anomalic stats. Starting level 26 the stats were slightly higher that normal Deva typed boss stats. Also the stats of Typhoon Armor went up compared to previous Epic boss Armors. This was a forebode of a major shift in stats of both Epic Bosses and Armors starting with Nian. The Nian generation Bosses have the same stats as Deva generation bosses after Notus up to level 18. Starting level 19 the stats are dramatically higher. Would att/def/health stats of a Deva generation Boss at level 19 be 923/432/19,114, the stats of Nian at level 19 were 1061/497/21,981. That means an increase in attack of almost 10%, in defense of about 15% and in health of about 15%, resulting in a total increase in strength of about 45%. At level 60 a Deva generation Boss would be 2,217/714/38,954. Nians stats at level 60 were 2,550/821/44,797. That is a 15%/15%/15% increase, which multiplies to an effective 50% increase in strength. Magic Number The Magic Number (MN) of Nian Generation Bosses is identical (or on the whole very similar) to the MN of Deva Generation Bosses. The Magic Number is a hidden stat that is used to correct the actual damage done by the Boss to the attacking knights. The value of the magic number depends on the method to calculate that damage. Different lists of MN's circulate on the internet, and although they show different values they may all be correct, because they have to be related to a specific formula for calculating Epic Boss damage. Admiral-generation Boss Stats Deva-generation Boss Stats Nian-generation Boss Stats Category:Epic Bosses Category:Gameplay